<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐯𝐢𝐛𝐞𝐬 | 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚 by cynicaljapanophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536049">𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐯𝐢𝐛𝐞𝐬 | 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile'>cynicaljapanophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Crack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Reader-Insert, Volleyball, mc is cute and knows it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>☽ [nekoma x fem. reader] "𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙤𝙛𝙩, 𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙚𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙮." nekoma's volleyball club finally gets a manager and one that's cute to boot, her personality is just part of her package deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Teshiro Tamahiko/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠."</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>
  <em>𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞: [y/n] mochizuki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐚𝐠𝐞: 15</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞(𝐬): mochi, mochi-chan, mozuki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: 4'11" (150 cm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞(𝐬): lev, chocolate milk, rpgs, otome games, kareshi dj, lo-fi music</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞(𝐬): short due dates, onions, math, pencil smudges</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐬 ☽</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐩𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫: 2/5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐣𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠: 2/5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐚: 4/5</em>
</p><p><em>𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞</em> <em>𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞: 5/5</em></p><p>
  <em>𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞: 3/5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝: 5/5</em>
</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>
  <em>𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬: random</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞: intended</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚 𝐯𝐜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[y/n] mochizuki seemed to gain the attention of everyone she passed by. </p><p>it was alarming at how easily she caught the attention of the students of nekoma high and before anyone realized she was the name that was on everyone's tongue.</p><p>"mochi-chan, are you going to join track again this year?"</p><p>"if you're not you should totally join the debate team, with you there we're sure to get more members!"</p><p>a small chuckle left your lips.</p><p>"well, i was actually thinking of joining the anime club but my parents said it wouldn't really look that impressive on my college application."</p><p>the short-haired girl's eyes widened at the confession. "then that means you'll be open to joining debate, right? debate will look great on your college application!"</p><p>"ahem."</p><p>she stiffened at the sound coming from behind her, she looked at the girl on her side sending her a judging gaze as she looked her up and down. </p><p>"what?"</p><p>"chigusa, you just want her to join so that you'll have a bunch of people join this year."</p><p>"of course not shizu-chan, the fact that she's popular is just something on the side that can help to get some more members."</p><p>a small laugh left your lips. </p><p>"i'm sure debate is fine."</p><p>this made the two pause in the midst of their conversation before quickly getting back into a conversation that resulted in you watching in amusement. </p><p>"the volleyball club still doesn't have a manager, right?"</p><p>
  <em>'huh?'</em>
</p><p>you looked away from the two as you looked back at the conversation happening behind you. a small smirk snaked it's way to your lips.</p><p>"the volleyball club, huh?"</p><hr/><p>"lev~"</p><p>said teen stopped in his stride as he looked over his shoulder, turning his gaze down for his eye to meet with yours. </p><p>you gave him a closed eye smile accompanied with a small wave.</p><p>"is there something you need?" he asked hesitantly, looking down at you with a look of concern. it was clear to him by the tone of your voice that you didn't just drop by to say hello. </p><p>all you did was simply giggle in response. </p><p>that definitely didn't make him feel any better about what you were going to say. </p><p>"you're in the volleyball club, right?"</p><p>his shoulders slumped. "haven't i been telling you that for the past few days now?"</p><p>"i guess i tend to zone out when you're talking about things that i don't find too interesting within the first five minutes."</p><p>"of course you do." he deadpanned.</p><p>why did he expect anything more from you?</p><p>you continued to smile, ignoring the whispers of the admittedly interesting sight of you and lev talking. </p><p>the height difference between the two of you was definitely... interesting to say the least. </p><p>craning your head up to look him in the eye, you irked. </p><p>did he really have to crouch down like that?</p><p>him doing that didn't really do much to make you feel better about the difference in the... views that the both you had on things on things.</p><p>you shook your head as you grabbed his hands with a smile. "so... can you get me an application form?"</p><p>the reaction you for from him irked you. </p><p>"why would i do that?"</p><p>"because we're friends of course."</p><p>"can't you just get it yourself."</p><p>puffing up your cheeks you turned away from him. "you make it very difficult to be nice to you."</p><p>his shoulders dropped. "that was really your attempt at being nice to me."</p><p>excuse me?</p><p>"i'll have you know most people would take that as being nice."</p><p>ugh, he really didn't know when to stop, did he?</p><p>"is that really a good thing?"</p><p>"hmph!"</p><p>you turned away from in a huff, your cheeks puffing up as they burned a deep red. "are you going to help me or not?"</p><p>oh...</p><p>that was going to be an easy thing to do. </p><p>you should've realized it when he turned away from you, avoiding your gaze. "well... um, i don't actually know how to get a club application..."</p><p>a part of you would've gotten disappointed rather than annoyed but then again, it's lev. </p><p>just what were you expecting to get out of him. </p><p>"aren't you a member of the team, shouldn't that be something you should know?" you resisted the urge of feeling your eye twitch as you stared up at him, irked if anything. </p><p>ugh, of course, why weren't you surprised?</p><p>it was like this was something that you never expected from him. </p><p>you sighed heavily to yourself. "fine, can you at least ask the captain or coach for a form? that should be too hard, rig-"</p><p>it was really frightening how incapable lev was of doing even the simplest of tasks. "can you not even do that?!" </p><p>he just looked away from you as he grabbed the back of his head with a nervous look, continuing to avoid your eyes as you glared daggers into him. </p><p>"well, i'd look kind of stupid if i asked about something like that. after all, it's something i should already know about..."</p><p>"are you stupid?" you deadpanned. </p><p>lev flinched at your blunt words before pouting as he went on with speaking. "can't you just ask kuroo-san? he is the captain after all, if anyone could help you then i'm sure he could."</p><p>you stiffened immediately at the name of the volleyball captain, turning your head down at the floor as you began to feel even more nervous than before. "well, i, um..."</p><p>the taller teen watched with an arched brow as you twidled your thumbs and avoided eye contact with him.</p><p>wait, was it what he thought it was?</p><p>he crouched down slightly to look you in the eye. "are you scared of kuroo-san?"</p><p>ugh, he was always so dense but when it came to a moment like this he just had to be completely aware of what you were thinking. </p><p>bringing your hand down, you karate chopped the top of his head. "shut it! of course, i am, he looks super scary and strict, he looks like he could kill me in a split second if he wanted to!"</p><p>he tilted his head in confusion at your contrasting words.</p><p>
  <em>'kuroo being scary?'</em>
</p><p>that definitely wasn't the first thing that popped up into the middle blocker's head when it came to the captain, he was a lot of things and scary definitely wasn't one of them. </p><p>"kuroo-san really isn-"</p><p>"i know!" you said as you pounded a fist in your palm. "i can ask kai-senpai!"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>you turned on your heels as you made your way down the hall. "talk to you later lev," you said as you looked over your shoulder at the taller boy with a small smile. </p><p>he watched as your figure became smaller and smaller as you ran down the hall until you disappeared around the corner. </p><p>"what just happened?"</p><hr/><p>"kai-senpai, are you sure he isn't scary?"</p><p>the older teen gave you a gentle smile. "i'm sure, i know kuroo looks intimidating but i promise you he's the exact opposite."</p><p>when you first came to him and asked him about joining it was clear to him that you were avoiding something but you admitting to being intimidated of the middle blocker wasn't exactly what he expected. </p><p>you let out a sigh at his words though you still weren't completely convinced. </p><p>despite having never really interested with the older teen and hearing from a good few people that he wasn't nearly as intimidating as you thought you couldn't help but feel nervous. the fact that basically everyone you talked to was extremely vague about what they meant didn't really help things. </p><p>maybe it would be that bad. </p><p>you looked up at the taller teen with wide eyes. </p><p>
  <em>'kai-senpai is really nice so it wouldn't be that bad but...' </em>
</p><p>just as those thoughts came to your mind the middle blocker captain came back, you cringed at that thought. things weren't looking as good as you thought they'd be. </p><p>
  <em>'sure, i can talk to kai-senpai but being the manager also means i have to talk to kuroo-senpai, he looks so scary and strict! how am i supposed to talk to him?'</em>
</p><p>kai look down at you with an amused smile as he watched you mull over your thoughts, watching as your expressions changed every other second. "you shouldn't worry about it, i'm sure the moment you meet him you'll realize that there's nothing to worry about with kuroo."</p><p>you felt your cheeks heat up. </p><p>"right!"</p><hr/><p>kuroo wasn't what you had expected. </p><p>i mean, sure, it was a good thing that he wasn't intimidating, well, at least not as intimidating as you originally thought he was gonna be. but your view on him now was...</p><p>to be frank, you were extremely disappointed with who kuroo actually was within the first few minutes of talking to you. </p><p>what exactly happened? you may ask.</p><p>after kai introduced you to the coaches and kuroo, the rest of the volleyball club introduced themselves to you and while kuroo was talking to you and explaining the duties of the club manager you felt someone staring at you. </p><p>maybe it would've been better if you just ignored it. </p><p>but, seeing how you were feeling it was obvious that you weren't smart enough to go by your gut feeling. </p><p>you looked over your shoulder and you shrunk almost immediately, the sight that you were met with that caused you to hide behind the volleyball captain was someone that unintentionally caused you to get scared. </p><p>
  <em>'he looks like he's going to kill me! i thought kuroo-senpai was the most intimidating person in this club but i was dead wrong!'</em>
</p><p>it took quite a while for everything to calm down as you were introduced to everyone and no one could really blame them, this had to be one of the first times a girl had been in the gym the same time as them and the first time they've had a manager in quite a while. </p><p>you groaned slightly as you looked all of them over. </p><p>the height wasn't something that you had really put much into consideration when you came up with the idea of actually joining the club. </p><p>sure, you knew that the members of a volleyball club had to be tall for the sport that they were playing but you didn't expect to feel like an ant compared to them. </p><p>it wasn't like they were the tallest people in the world, they were decently tall but not giants. </p><p>you'd think that growing up with someone like lev would prepare you to not get that intimidated with anyone but it was clear that wasn't really the case. </p><p>the number of tall people was really the thing on your mind rather than your overall height. </p><p>i mean, compared to lev you basically looked like a child but that was the case with almost everyone that stood next to lev but now that you'd need to stand next to people like kuroo and kai it wasn't really a defence that you could use. </p><p>you were in a decently good mood so of course, something had to ruin that feeling. </p><p>lev crouched down as he stood behind you. </p><p>just that action made your eye twitch but the words that he said made you even more annoyed to the point of you doing something that you didn't want to do in front of anyone. </p><p>"i'm surprised you actually joined, you're already short so you're just going to look even shorter than you already are."</p><p>you took a deep breath. </p><p>and then you turned around and punched him in the stomach with absolutely no hesitation or mercy. </p><p>everyone behind you watched in shock at the interaction between the two of you which looked more like you killing lev. </p><p>that was definitely not what they were expecting. </p><p>reaching your hand up you pulled lev down by his ear and began to scold him in an annoyed voice. "don't you know how rude that is?! you don't just mention a girl's height like that! plus no one asked you for your stupid opinion!"</p><p>kenma quickly turned to change and was quickly followed suit by the rest of the second and first years who even in their interest didn't really know what to think of what was happening. </p><p>"yaku, what's happening?" </p><p>kuroo couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the sight in front of him, he still couldn't exactly understand what was unfolding in front of him. </p><p>the same went with the libero as he just watched in confusion. "i'm not sure anymore."</p><p>on the other hand, kai simply wore the same smile that he usually wore at the scene that wasn't exactly a new sight to him. </p><p>even in the little time that he knew you, your... interesting interactions with lev was something that he had become quickly accustomed to. </p><p>"kai! aren't you going to say something?!" yaku asked in shock at the taller teen's relaxed look even with the scene that was unfolding in front of them. </p><p>"i don't think there's a point in doing that."</p><p>"wha-"</p><p>letting go of lev you walked over to the three third years and flashed them a smile as if you didn't almost kill lev on the spot. </p><p>"sorry about that, i'll try and make sure lev doesn't do anything too stupid but i can't really make any promises like that."</p><p>"r-right." yaku was the only one that was able to get anything out though even then he was barely able to say anything. </p><p>he still couldn't help but think about what just happened.</p><p>"well, i hope i can be a good manager!" you said in an excited voice as you tilted your head to the side.</p><p>"i'm sure you'll be a great manager, don't worry about it." kai reassured you, his gentle voice making you smile even more than before. </p><p>you gave him a small nod before you turned on your heels, waving back at the three as you made your way to the coaches. "i have to get changed but i'll be back soon!"</p><p>they watched in silence as you made your way over to them. </p><p>it was probably the first time that the three of them have been so quiet while they were together. </p><p>the fact that you looked so innocent while talking to them after you almost killed lev was something that left a bit concerned. </p><p>"i think this is the first time i've met a first-year that's barely in the 50's range that terrifies me."</p><p>"me too."</p><p>"well, i think she's nice."</p><p>yaku and kuroo exchanged looks with each other before turning to look at kai in complete disbelief. </p><p>"...kai, i'm not sure what to think about you sometimes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠.</p><p>it was impossible for you to ever catch up with then. </p><p>one normal step for them was basically fifty steps for her and the fact that they never noticed it was the thing that got on your nerves the most. </p><p>sure, you weren't exactly the tallest person ever but the fact that they were taller than almost everyone they met didn't really help things. </p><p>even when it came to someone like yaku you still couldn't keep up with him. </p><p>getting lost was something that was starting to get annoying, couldn't they at least try to pay attention to when you suddenly disappeared?</p><p>you could only stand in a corner as you stared distantly into the crowd that filled the only area that you could walk through, there was no way you were going through there. </p><p>sure, you wanted to meet up with them considering your position required it but your will to do your job was overshadowed by your will to live. </p><p>of all the clubs you could've joined, you just had to join the club with members that were basically giants. </p><p>talking to all of them forced you to crane your neck to even look at them, it was no surprise that they lost you, once again. </p><p>the mere fact that this wasn't the first time and most likely not the last time something like this will ever happen just made you accept your fate. </p><p>you just had to accept the fact that you weren't made to be tall and that you should've joined the debate club, at least you wouldn't have to worry about getting lost due to your height with that club. </p><p>all you could do was glare into the distance as you slid down the wall, getting yourself situated as you waited for the crowded walkway to become a bit smaller. </p><p>there was no way you were going to risk dying, not yet anyway. </p><p>you sat in the corner with a dejected look on your face and a surprisingly dark air surrounding you as almost everyone around you looked at you with confusion as they tried to walk away. </p><p>"i get that i'm not that tall but did they really have to lose me in the crowd because of that..."</p><p>the walkway was still as crowded as it was a few minutes ago, if anything it was even more crowded than it was only a few minutes before.</p><p>ugh, you weren't going to catch up with them anytime soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"what do you mean you lost her?!"</strong>
</p><p>kuroo was on the verge of blowing up at the first year if it wasn't for the fact that he was more confused than anything. </p><p>how on earth do you lose someone exactly?</p><p>if anything considering the fact that you were probably one of the only girls there it would've been impossible for you to get lost and if you did then you would've been found almost immediately.</p><p>lev looked away from his dark-haired upperclassman, a nervous look making it's way to his face as he avoided thee glares given to him by his upperclassman.</p><p>to be honest, he was more concerned about the reactions from the older teens rather than your own well being, it wasn't like it was something new. </p><p>you always seemed to disappear into crowds. </p><p>it's been something that has been happening since the two of you were in primary school, things didn't really change and he wouldn't have worried about it them. </p><p>but back then he didn't have to deal with fuming upperclassmen that looked like they were holding back the urge to hit the grey-haired middle blocker. </p><p>"i just lost her! i was talking to her one minute and when i went to look at her she just wasn't there anymore!" </p><p>he was really trying hard to defend himself. </p><p>keyword. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">try.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>without any warning, the first-year was interrupted in his terrible defence by the third year libero kicking at him as he shoved his elbow into his side. </p><p>"yaku-san, what was that for?!"</p><p>"it was for being even more of an idiot than usual!"</p><p>"huh?! are you saying i'm always being an idiot?!"</p><p>the rest of the first years, shohei, and kenma only watched on with varying expressions as the third years scolded the first-year endlessly. </p><p>yuki and inuoka tilted their heads at the sight before glancing at each from the corner of their eyes. </p><p>"uh...should we do something?" inuoka asked. </p><p>"just ignore them, butting in is more trouble than it's worth," kenma deadpanned. </p><p>as expected, things with the boys weren't going any better than it was with you. things weren't turning out well for either of you, not in the slightest. </p><hr/><p>"you're amazing senpai!" you gazed up at the older teen with stars in your eyes. </p><p>shohei gave you a curt nod as he let you loop your hands around his own as the two of you made your way back to the others who were still trying to look for you.</p><p>after a few more minutes of waiting for the crowd to disperse nothing really happened much to your disappointment. </p><p>that was of course until you were saved by your saviour of the day and the person you were sure was the best member of the volleyball club, shohei fukunaga. </p><p>it didn't take too long for the two of you to finally make your way back to the others, though you were wondering if it would've been a better idea to just go home instead of returning to them. </p><p>
  <em>'why are they acting like a bunch of clingy relatives?'</em>
</p><p>you were somewhat annoyed with them but at the same time you weren't exactly annoyed with them in the slightest, it was something you had expected from them strangely enough.</p><p>turning away you let out a relieved sigh before a scheming smirk snaked it's way to your lips, the corners of your lips curled up as you looked into the direction of the grey-haired middle blocker. </p><p>it was payback time. </p><p>you were more than sure that he was probably blaming you getting lost on the fact that you being small meant it was easier for you to get lost into the crowd. </p><p>"lev was really the main reason i got lost in the first place."</p><p>everyone turned to the first year with yamamoto and the third years (save for kai) shooting sharp glares at him causing him to spew as many excuses as possible. </p><p>it was really interesting to see how many mediocre excuses and explanations he was able to give in only the span of a few seconds. </p><p>though it would've been much more interesting if he was able to say everything and make everything make sense rather than have everything contradict each other. </p><p>even the things he said in the same sentence didn't seem to match up. </p><p>he always did clam up whenever he was under pressure and that seemed to be much more noticeable ever since he joined the volleyball club. </p><p>"-so it's not really-"</p><p>before he could get anything else out the first year was interrupted by the third-year libero walking up to him as he kicked at shin leaving no one really that surprised. </p><p>"yaku-san, you could've given me a moment to finish!"</p><p>"shut up already!"</p><p>ah, now that was satisfying revenge. </p><p>"kai-san, aren't you going to do anything about them?" yuki asked the older teen. </p><p>"don't worry about it, i'm sure everything is fine."</p><p>"wha-"</p><p>you looked up at the libero. "come on, there's really nothing bad happening yuki-kun."</p><p>his eye twitched. </p><p>for people that seemed to always look so nice, he was really starting to doubt that. </p><p>"of course..."</p><p>why did he have to join the volleyball club of all things?</p><p>they seemed to be a lot more stranger than he ever thought they would be, he never expected them to be like this, not in the slightest. </p><p>"i'm really having regrets right about now."</p><p>"huh?" </p><p>you and kai looked at the black-haired teen with curious looks, tilting your heads in unison. </p><p>he let out a sigh. </p><p>"nevermind, i'm sure whatever you guys say is just going to make things even more confusing than they already are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐨𝐭𝐬.</p><p>you would think that being in a club surrounded by upperclassmen that most would view as 'good' role models, they'd learn that to not do stupid things, right?</p><p>wrong, that didn't change anything. </p><p>plus, the fact that probably only two upperclassmen in nekoma's boys' volleyball club were responsible in the slightest didn't really help matters all that much. </p><p>having kai and yaku around being the responsible older students that they were didn't really stop any of you from acting like complete idiots. </p><p>it didn't really stop the four of you from doing stupid things such as reciting the lyrics to shinee's ring ding dong far louder and offkey than you should've. </p><p>what was happening at the moment? one might ask.</p><p>hm... it wasn't exactly something one could properly describe in words. no words could ever do what was happening moment proper justice. ,</p><p>you narrowed your eyes as you walked up to the fence, craning your head up with an annoyed look on your face. only one person was able to get a look like that out of you. "are you going to come over lev or are you just going to sit on the fence until it's morning?"</p><p>lev flinched at the tone of your voice as he turned to look down at you. "shut it, maybe i just want to stay up here, did you ever think about that?"</p><p>you glanced at yuki and inuoka from the corner of your eye, catching their attention as all three of you looked at the grey-haired teen with blank looks on your faces. the three of you were less than impressed by his terrible excuse. </p><p>inuoka tilted his head. "if you just want to stay up there why did you keep whispering 'i can do this'?"</p><p>lev flinched as he immediately looked away causing a small laugh to leave your lips as you looked away. your hand covered your mouth as you tried your very best to stifle your laughter. </p><p>"shut it!"</p><p>you rolled your eyes as you glanced at yuki who returned your judging look before returning your attention back to lev. "fine," you sighed. "if you just wanna sit there then inuoka, yuki, and i will just make our way down to the house and you can wait here to see if any creepy people walking around."</p><p>at your words, lev stiffened immediately before jumping down and of course falling flat on his face. </p><p>the disappointment in your eyes was beyond belief. words would not be able to explain how disappointed you were. if you were just considering his height he should've just fallen on his feet, right?</p><p>the three of you let out a sigh in unison before you turned on your heels. "anyway, we should get going already. i heard that if you show up there at exactly 10:46 and thirty-five seconds you'll see the ghost of a lady that died here before it was closed off."</p><p>lev watched you in shock, his mouth agape as the other two followed quickly behind you as if he wasn't still on the ground. "are you just going to ignore you."</p><p>without looking back at him you said: "uh... yeah, that was kind of my whole point with walking away while you were still face-first on the ground."</p><p>standing up, he turned away with a huff. "whatever, your talk doesn't scare me-"</p><p>just as he said that the sound of leaves crunching from behind him cut him off. "w-wait up, i'm coming!"</p><hr/><p>a disappointed sigh left the first-year's lips as he looked at the run-down house in front of him. it definitely wasn't what he was expecting, and that wasn't in a good way. "is this really it?" he asked.</p><p>you looked at yuki just as disappointed as him. "ugh," you groaned as you ran your fingers through your hair. "my brother just tricked me again, i really thought we were going to get something interesting."</p><p>all that was in front of the four of you was a run-down house, you've probably seen bathrooms that were more creepy than it. </p><p>what a disappointment. </p><p>"ah, well, it looks like we can just go now, right?" lev looked to the rest of you only to see the two of you looking curiously at the dilapidated building. he was already feeling nervous from the looks on your faces. </p><p>inuoka grabbed lev's shoulder, causing the taller first year to let out a surprised yell (though you would've described it as more of a squeak). "why don't we all go in there?"</p><p>"wha-"</p><p>"that sounds like a great idea!" yuki said as he hit his palm with his fist. "maybe this whole trip won't be a complete waste of time!"</p><p>it seemed as if things weren't going to go lev's way in the slightest. this point was proven even more when he glanced at you from the corner of his eye only to see you looking at the creepy building, your eyes almost sparkling in excitement. </p><p>"maybe we can actually come across something cool!" you said as you clenched your first excitement. you were so excited that you were practically exuding sparkles. </p><p>there was no harm in trying, right?</p><p>well, that was at least the way you were looking at things. just what could go wrong in sneaking through a house that you were more than sure was abandoned?</p><hr/><p>apparently, a lot can go wrong when you're sneaking through a run-down old house that has been abandoned for at least twenty years. </p><p>you really are a stupid teenager now that you think about it, horror films really are on the nose with some of the things that they portray. </p><p>to make the story short it didn't take too long into exploring the obviously creepy house before you all started hearing creepy noises such as floorboards creaking and wind that sounded a bit too strong for your tastes. </p><p>of course, being the stupid teenagers that the four of you are, none of you wanted to leave due to not being fond of the idea of showing how scared you were in front of the others. that resulted in all of you being scared while you pretended to be the opposite. </p><p>it wasn't like there was really a point in doing that for as long as you did considering how much all of you jumped at the smallest noises. </p><p>an example of that would be when lev accidentally stepped on a leaf and you all screamed in unison a for a good few seconds before realizing what really happened. </p><p>suffice to say that the feelings were a combination of nervousness, fear, and flat out embarrassment that you weren't really hoping to revisit. </p><p>"well," you said as you voice accidentally cracked. "looks like we should get going, right?"</p><p>the nervous laughter was as awkward as could be but your suggestion was more than enough for everyone to agree. it seemed as if everyone was on the edge of their seat just waiting for someone to bring up leaving. </p><p>just as you turned on your heels you heard creepy childish giggles that just seemed to come straight out of a horror movie. </p><p>suffice to say all four of screamed at the top of your lungs as you all ran as quickly as humanly possible. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">side note; </span>
    </strong>
    <span class="u">you'd think that someone as tall as lev would be fast... that wasn't the case as you all quickly left him behind. it perfectly followed the quote "no man left behind... unless they're slow to the point of hindering your survival, then, of course, leave them behind."</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>"just what happened to you guys?"</p><p>kuroo arched a brow as he looked the four of you up and down. </p><p>the four of you looked like absolute crap to put it quite simply. the bags under your eyes were heavy and probably the reason behind how slow you've been since coming to school. </p><p>you all turned away as you avoided eye contact with the older teen in your terrible attempt at pretending like there wasn't anything wrong. </p><p><strong>"nothing," </strong>you all said in unison, the tiredness in your voice did nothing to convince him. </p><p>fortunately, he didn't question anything further. it was already bad enough that you were all tired beyond belief, you weren't sure you could handle an interrogation session.</p><p>you all sighed.</p><p>"that was a terrible idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐚 𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐨𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐢𝐟 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐨𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚.</p><p>you were more than used to getting attention from everyone around you and the occasional confession or love letter wasn't out of the ordinary.</p><p>in fact, it was something that was more common than anything. </p><p>and that fact didn't really change all that much since becoming the manager of the boys' volleyball team, if anything you just got a few more admirers. </p><p>considering that, one would've expected that someone like you would already be in a relationship, or at least have a crush already. </p><p>that was somewhat the case, it was just that most people weren't too aware with the crush part especially not with the person it was on. the fact that the few people that figured it out didn't really understand it or believe it completely didn't really help matters all too much. </p><p>after all, most people wouldn't believe anyone would be able to have a crush on someone like kenma especially when that someone was as popular as you were. </p><p>"kenma-senpai! did you have breakfast today yet!" you called out to the second-year, a smile dressing your lips as you waved over at him. </p><p>the setter flinched slightly at your words, letting his shoulders drop before looking back at you. "you know you don't have to call me that," he sighed. </p><p>"it's not that appropriate to call someone older by their first name like that unless you're dati-"</p><p>"don't you call lev by his first name?" kenma cut you off, tilting his head as he looked back down at the ground. "it's not that different, right?"</p><p>your eye twitched at his comparison, there were completely different. there were no similarities between the two in the slightest.</p><p>"of course they're different!" you narrowed your eyes at the second-year.</p><p>kenma flinched at your words. "huh?"</p><p>"don't be so negative," you sighed out. "why would you ever want to compare yourself to lev of all people. the only reason i call him by his first name is because he's always just there."</p><p>"what is that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>your shoulders dropped, of course, he had to show up the moment you started to mention him. it was almost as if he had sixth sense for knowing when you were talking about him.</p><p>talking about him in a less than positive manner might you add. </p><p>letting out a sigh, you looked over your shoulder before turning around completely. "ew. it's you," you bluntly stated as you looked up at the first year with a bored look in your eyes. </p><p>"wha-" lev gawked as you attempted to ignore him again, giving you attention back to kenma without a second thought.</p><p>"anyways," you smiled. "i can always call you kenma if you ever feel like studying with me."</p><p>"no thanks."</p><p>despite his blunt rejection, you went on talking as if he didn't say a single word. it was almost as if every negative thing he said went through one ear and out the other. "well, we can always eat lunch together?" you suggested, not deterred in the slightest. </p><p>before the setter could say anything else the bell interrupted the two of you leaving kenma to give the two of you a wave before going on his wave. </p><p>lev looked down at you with a blank look on his face. "you know, you're really desperate when you have a crush on someone it's really wei-"</p><p>he wasn't able to finish his sentence as you interrupted him by pulling your arm back before slamming it back into his stomach. </p><p>"oops." you said blankly as you looked over your shoulder to see lev grabbing his stomach. "i didn't see you there," you mumbled as you looked away. </p><p>"if you're going to lie can you at least make it a bit more believable?!"</p><p>"huh?" you blinked. "why would i want to do that?" you asked in confusion. </p><p>lev's eye twitched at your words. it wasn't really the fact that you were asking it was more of that fact that you sounded so genuine with what you were asking that got to him. </p><p>"i hate you so much..." you mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"hm? i mean i do too but what's the occasion?"</p><p>not knowing what else to do he let out a deep sigh as he dropped his head, it was impossible with you sometimes. </p><hr/><p>"wow, you're really popular, aren't you [n/n]?" inuoka commented as he looked down at the stack of letters and chocolate boxes literally your desk. </p><p>"of course," you answered smugly. "it makes complete sense, right?" you smile as unwrapped another chocolate before popping it into your mouth. </p><p>"don't they say it's a bad thing to be so conceited?" lev asked as you looked through the rest of the stack. "i'm pretty sure you're a bit more confident than most people."</p><p>"well, when you're as cute as me you're allowed to be confident," you replied without a hint of shame in your voice. if it was coming from anyone else it would've sounded utterly ridiculous but for some reason, it seemed to make complete sense coming from you. </p><p>yuki, inuoka, and lev all looked at each other from the corners of their eyes before sighing in unison. </p><p>"huh?" you looked up at them in confusion. "did i say something wrong?"</p><p>"uh no?" yuki said as he looked up at the ceiling, searching his brain for something to say. "it's just that it's a bit interesting that you kenma-san so much."</p><p>"yeah, you two just seem to have... what is it called?" inuoka added on. </p><p>"a lot of chemistry?" you replied with an innocent smile that seemed to be a bit more than they could handle. </p><p>ah, it was really hard to get through to you sometimes. for someone that was so smart you really couldn't read the mood or get the gist of certain things sometimes. </p><p>for someone that was acting so smug just a few seconds ago, it was hard to believe that it was possible for you to be so dense and naive only a few seconds later.</p><p>it was almost scary how quickly you switched your tune, even more so when kenma was involved just the slightest. </p><p>"by the way [n/n]," you looked up at inuoka. "why do you like kenma-san so much anyways?"</p><p>yuki noded as he looked down in contemplation. "i don't think i really see the two of you talk that often anyways, i always thought you'd have a crush on someone like lev since you guys talk all the time."</p><p>at yuki's last few words you narrowed your eyes. "i have higher standards than that yuki, i'd never have a crush on lev of all people." </p><p>"what is that supposed to mean?!" lev retorted. "i'm perfectly fine!"</p><p>you quickly whipped your head to the side as you shot the grey-haired teen a sharp glare. "maybe i would think of you as trash if you didn't steal my frosted animal crackers!"</p><p>"that was ten years ago!"</p><p>"doesn't it look like i care?!" you shot back as you got up from your desk, ignoring yuki and inuoka as the two of you began you daily back and forth. </p><p>the two bystanders let out tired sighs as the watched the two of you go back and forth. </p><p>"you know despite them saying they don't like each other they have a lot of chemistry," yuki mumbled under his breath with a tired smile on his face. </p><p><strong>"no we don't!"</strong> the two of you said in unison as you turned to look at yuki. </p><p>the moment the two of you realized it, you looked back at each other before starting up your argument once again. "don't copy what i'm saying!"</p><p>"don't copy what i'm saying!"</p><p>to make a short story short, unexpected crushes tended to make things interesting to say the least, even if most parties were even aware of them in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐚𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐨𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞.</p><p>you and lev stared each other down, not daring to look away for a second. it was impressive that the both of you were able to even stare at each other for as long as you have. </p><p>yuki looked between the two of you, a nervous look on his face as he laughed nervously as the tension between the two of you made it difficult for anyone to even speak up. </p><p>he had to admit that it was actually pretty impressive how the of you managed to even stare at each other for so long without letting up. the two of you had to have a record by this point, there was no doubt in his mind that the two of you had already broken every staring record there was. </p><p>"i'm not giving it back to you," you commented, holding the picture tightly into your hands. "i already know you're not going to give me my picture back."</p><p>he puffed up his cheeks as he did the same, looking away for barely a split second before looking back at you. "fine." he huffed out. "if you're not going to give it back to me, i'm not going to give yours back."</p><p>almost in unison, your eyes twitched at each other's words. </p><p>it was clear that neither of you was going to be letting up anytime soon. </p><p>just as you had no plans of giving up his embarrassing photo as long as he held onto yours, he had no plan to be giving up his embarrassing photo of you. </p><p>"are you guys just going to continue to glare at each other until lunch is over?" inuoka asked as he tilted his head to the side. it was hard to tell if either of you were going to let up any time soon. </p><p>flinching, the both of you looked back at each other before turning at the two other first-years. <strong>"well-"</strong></p><p>the two of you spoke in unison before quickly cutting each other and turning back to each other with sharp glares. "can you not copy me?" you asked with a glare as you leaned forward towards the desk. </p><p>"why would i be copying you?" lev asked. "if you ask me, you're the one copying me."</p><p>you narrowed your eyes even more than what you thought was possible. "maybe i wouldn't be '<em>copying'</em> you if you weren't being so annoying," you said with finger quotations. </p><p>the dark-haired first year let out a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at the two of you. "is there at least a reason for why you're arguing this time?"</p><p>with much reluctance, you pulled away from lev as you turned your eyes to inuoka and yuki. "<strong><em>he</em></strong>," you said as you pointed a finger at the grey-haired teen. "took a picture from my place when we were studying last night and he won't give it back to me." </p><p>the two bystanders turned their gaze from you to lev almost immediately after you gave your explanation. both tilted their heads as they sent a questioning look at the taller teen. </p><p>lev narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze back at you and then back at yuki and inuoka. "the only reason i grabbed that picture is because <em><strong>she</strong></em>," he said as he pointed at you. "took one of my pictures from my house when she visited the day before i went over to study."</p><p>your face started to burn as you felt eyes on you. "well, the only reason i did that was because he was being more annoying this week and i already knew he was going to do something," you turned away from them as your said your words. "it's not my fault i already know he's going to do something annoying."</p><p>inuoka and yuki looked at you with deadpanned expressions on their faces. "are you serious?" they asked in unison. </p><p>the two weren't exactly in disbelief, to be honest, it wasn't as if it was too odd of a thing for you to do. if anything, it was more in character for you than anything they could make up, it was more of the fact that it was <em>so</em> in character for you. it was moments like this that really made them wonder how you were even a real person.</p><p>and just like that, the two of you began bickering back and forth once again as if the two weren't only just a few feet away looking on with looks of concern. </p><p>"should we do something?" inuoka asked as he turned to look back at the libero with a concerned look on his face. "they're probably going to do this all lunch."</p><p>yuki let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone. "don't mind them," he said as he looked at the time. "they're going to stop in three... two... one... and-"</p><p>and just like that, right on time, you heard a small ding go off from inside your bag as you pulled it out. your eyes sparkled as you looked down at the notification on your phone. "lev! look nekomin x3 just updated!" you said in excitement, yuki and inuoka could've sworn they saw sparkles around you as you said that.</p><p>"really?!" lev looked excited as he looked back at your phone. </p><p>clenching a fist in front of your chest you looked up at the taller teen with a look of excitement on your face. "do you want to go up onto the rooftop and read it!"</p><p>lev followed suit with your actions as the two only watched on with a look that could only be described as a mixture of tired confusion. </p><p>"great idea [n/n]-chan! let's get our lunch and go up to the roof!"</p><p>and just like that, the two of quickly went on your way, leaving the two to only watched in confusion. it was almost as if the two of you weren't at each other's throats only seconds before. </p><p>yuki and inuoka blinked slowly before glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. </p><p>the libero let out a deep sigh as he returned his gaze back to the empty doorway. "i'm really not sure what we're supposed to do with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>